sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Судебный процесс над салемскими ведьмами
thumb|Зал суда. Иллюстрация 1876 года Судебный процесс над салемскими ведьмами — судебный процесс в Новой Англии в 1692 году в посёлке Салем и городе Салем, штат Массачусетс. По обвинению в колдовстве («охота на ведьм») 19 человек было повешено, 1 человек раздавлен камнями и от 175 до 200 человек заключено в тюрьму (не менее пяти из них умерли). Социальный фон Салем был основан в 1629 году пуританами. В 1641 году по английским законам колдовство приравнивается к уголовному преступлению. В январе 1692 года соседний город Йорк был атакован индейцами, в результате многие его жители погибли или были захвачены в плен. Увеличивавшийся размер семьи порождал споры между соседями и семьями за право владения землёй, особенно на границе продвижения поселенцев, где экономика была основана на фермерском хозяйстве. Неблагоприятные погодные условия или болезни растений могли привести к потере годового урожая. Ферма, которая могла обеспечить существование средней по размеру семьи, уже не могла обеспечить этого следующим поколениям. Это побуждало фермеров продвигаться дальше, захватывая земли коренных обитателей — индейцев. Будучи религиозными людьми, пуритане объясняли потерю урожая, домашнего скота, смерть детей, землетрясения и плохую погоду гневом Бога. По представлениям пуритан, человеку от рождения было предопределено, должна ли его душа попасть рай или, наоборот, в ад. Пуритане искали в видимом им мире знаки, которые могли указывать на волю Бога. В невидимом мире, согласно их вере, обитали Бог и ангелы, а также Дьявол — падший ангел, враждебная сущность. Патриархальные порядки создавали такое положение, когда женщины должны находиться в полном подчинении у мужчин. Считалось также, что женщины легче поддаются влиянию Дьявола, чем мужчины, и что они более похотливы. В небольшом городе трудно было сохранить секреты, и мнение людей об их соседях принималось как установленный факт. Детские игры и игрушки считались бесполезными и возбранялись, однако на девочек накладывались дополнительные ограничения. Мальчики могли охотиться, ловить рыбу, исследовать лес, они часто становились учениками плотников и кузнецов, в то время как девочек учили прясть пряжу, готовить, шить, ткать и в целом быть в услужении у будущих мужей и своих детей. Ход судебного процесса Аресты В январе 1692 года у дочери и племянницы пастора Сэмюэла Пэрриса — 9-летней Элизабет Пэррис и 11-летней Эбигейл Уильямс были обнаружены симптомы неизвестной болезни. Девочки кричали, издавали странные звуки, прятались под мебелью, их тела принимали необычные позы. Дети жаловались на то, что их кто-то колол булавкой и ножом, а когда Пэррис пытался читать проповедь, они затыкали уши. Доктор Уильям Григгс решил, что причиной болезни стало воздействие ведьмы. В своём диагнозе он опирался на работу Коттона Матера «Memorable Providences Relating to Witchcrafts and Possessions» (1689), где описывался подобный случай. В 1688 году в Бостоне ирландская прачка была обвинена в колдовском воздействии на детей хозяина и повешена. Коттон Матер был выпускником Гарвардского колледжа и являлся священником Северной церкви Бостона. Девочки указали на предполагаемую ведьму — служанку-рабыню в доме Пэррисов по имени Тибута. По одним источникам, Тибута была африканского происхождения, по другим — индианкой. По словам детей, служанка рассказывала им о колдовстве. Вскоре число заболевших девочек и девушек увеличилось, в частности, заболела 12-летняя Анна Путнам. 1 марта 1692 года по их показаниям было арестовано три женщины: Тибута, Сара Гуд и Сара Осборн. Подозреваемые были допрошены и подвергнуты осмотру в поисках признаков, которые бы указывали на то, что они являются ведьмами. Все три женщины были удобными целями для обвинений: у Тибуты была другая национальность, Сара Гуд была нищенкой, Сара Осборн — пожилая женщина с раздражительным характером. Против них говорил тот факт, что женщины длительное время не посещали церковь. У них не было защитников, и общественное мнение склонялось к тому, что обвинения справедливы. В марте произведены другие аресты: 4-летняя дочь Сары Гуд, Марта Кори, Ребекка Нёрс и Рэчел Клинтон. Марта Кори с самого начала не доверяла словам девочек и с насмешкой относилась к суду, тем самым обратив на себя внимание. 4-летняя Дороти Гуд в силу своего возраста сделала высказывания, которые были истолкованы против Сары Гуд. Чтобы быть ближе к матери, она призналась в том, что является ведьмой, и была помещена в тюрьму. Однако эти обвинения уже обеспокоили общество, так как Кори и Нёрс были прихожанками церкви. В апреле арестованы Сара Клойс (сестра Ребекки Нёрс), Элизабет Проктор и её муж Джон Проктор, муж Марты Кори Жиль Кори и ещё несколько человек, в том числе бывший пастор Джордж Берроуз. 10 мая в тюрьме умирает Сара Осборн. Суд В мае 1692 года начинается суд (Court of Oyer and Terminer). Губернатор Фипс назначил судей, трое из которых были друзьями Коттона Матера, а один — вице-губернатором. Председателем суда назначен Уильям Стаутон, не имеющий юридического образования. В качестве доказательств использовались показания девочек о том, что они «видели духов» (spectral evidence). За судебным процессом следит Коттон Матер. Главным доказательством служили показания пострадавших о том, что они видели дух обвиняемого, который являлся к ним. Теологический спор вокруг использования этих свидетельств заключался в том, должен ли был человек давать согласие Дьяволу на использование своего образа. Оппоненты считали, что Дьявол может использовать образ человека без его согласия, тогда как суд утверждал, что обязательно требуется согласие человека. 2 июня суд признал виновной пожилую женщину Бриджет Бишоп, 10 июня она была повешена. По словам некоторых девочек, дух Бишоп являлся к ним. Другие свидетели показали, что её посещал дьявол. 19 июля 1692 года были повешены Ребекка Нёрс, Сара Гуд и ещё несколько женщин. 19 августа 1692 года повешены ещё несколько человек, включая бывшего пастора Берроуза. Около 30 жителей подали ходатайство о смягчении приговора Берроузу, однако приговор был оставлен без изменения. У виселицы Берроуз, не запинаясь, прочитал молитву, надеясь на спасение (считалось, колдуны не способны прочитать молитву без запинки). 19 сентября к 80-летнему фермеру Жилю Кори, который отказывался давать какие-либо показания, применена особая процедура peine forte et dure. На грудь Кори положили тяжёлые камни, чтобы «выдавить» признание вины. По одной из версий, отказ давать показания был связан с тем, что имущество колдунов, давших любые показания, подлежало конфискации. Кори хотел сохранить свою ферму и земли для семьи, поэтому отказывался говорить и после применения процедуры. Через два дня он умер под давлением тяжёлого груза. 22 сентября повешены его жена Марта Кори и ещё 7 человек. Окончание суда Между тем, отец Коттона Матера — Инкрис Матер, глава Гарвардского колледжа, заявил, что суд не должен рассматривать в качестве доказательств «видения» жертв. Инкрис Матер, в частности, сказал, что «пусть лучше десять ведьм избегут наказания, чем один невиновный будет наказан». Другой священник указал на то, что дьявол может специально являться в виде духа, принимая образ невиновного человека, чтобы обвинили последнего. После ознакомления с этими мнениями губернатор приказал не использовать «видения» как доказательства, прекратить аресты и отпустить 28 из 33 оставшихся обвиняемых (так как они были арестованы на основании «видений»). Для суда над оставшимися обвиняемыми был учреждён Верховный суд штата Массачусеттс, действующий по настоящее время. В мае 1693 года губернатор помиловал обвиняемых. В 1697 году судьи признали свою ошибку, в 1702 году решение суда было признано незаконным. В 1706 году обвинительница Анна Путнам заявила, что была обманута дьяволом, давая показания против невинных людей. В 1992 году в городе был установлен памятник жертвам охоты на ведьм. В 2001 году губернатор штата Джейн Свифт подвердила невиновность обвиняемых. Объяснения Существует несколько версий, объясняющих произошедшее — сговор детей, особенности психологии пуритан, отравление ядовитым веществом. В 1976 году в журнале Science появилась версия, согласно которой галлюцинации у детей были вызваны отравлением ржаным хлебом, поражённым грибком Claviceps purpureaLinnda R. Caporael. Ergotism: The Satan Loosed in Salem? // Science Vol. 192 (2 April 1976). В том же году были опубликованы опровержения данной версии. Согласно другой версии, дети заболели особой формой энцефалита — «энцефалит летаргический» (encephalitis lethargica), симптомы которого сходны с описываемыми в салемском случае. Высказывается также предположение, что девочки страдали болезнью Хантингтона. Салемский судебный процесс в искусстве Суду над ведьмами в Салеме были посвящены произведения писателей и режиссёров. * Пьеса драматурга Артура Миллера «Суровое испытание» (1952) * Драма Лонгфелло «The New England Tragedies» (1868) * Фильм «Суровое испытание» (1996), в главной роли Вайнона Райдер. * Робин Кук "Грань Риска" (Robin Cook, "Acceptable Risk") Примечания См. также * Охота на ведьм Ссылки * Salem Witchcraft Trials of 1692 * Документальный архив * University of Virginia: Salem Witch Trials * Diseases Can Bewitch Durum Millers. Article about ergot-infected grains, ergotism and how it is prevented today * PBS Secrets of the Dead: The Witches Curse (concerning the Salem trials and ergot) * Salem Witchcraft, Volumes I and II, by Charles Upham, 1867 * Salem Witch Trials:The World Behind the Hysteria * SalemWitchTrials.com essays, biographies of the accused and afflicted Категория:История США cs:Salemský čarodějnický případ de:Hexenprozesse von Salem en:Salem witch trials eo:Sorĉistinaj juĝprocesoj de Salem es:Juicios de Salem fi:Salemin noitaoikeudenkäynnit fr:Sorcières de Salem gd:Na Deuchainnean na Buidseachd Salem he:ציד המכשפות בסיילם hu:A salemi boszorkányperek ja:セイラム魔女裁判 la:Iudicia Magarum apud Salem nl:Heksenprocessen van Salem pt:Bruxas de Salém sv:Häxprocesserna i Salem tr:Salem Cadı Olayları